It's Great
by Dhampir.Doll
Summary: What if Mason and Rose had gone further in Frostbite? This is how I see it. : Lemons!


_**"You are……amazing" he told me. And I could tell he meant it. His whole face glowed with affection for me.**_

_**I arched upward, letting his lips press harder against my skin while his hands slipped under the bottom of my shirt. They trailed upward along my stomach, just barely tracing the edge of my bra.**_

He looked at me as if he was asking permission, I smiled and nodded. I wanted this as well as needed it. Right now Mason was all I needed to keep me happy, in this moment I realized I felt the same adoration for him as he did me. I rolled us over so I was in control; I smile slyly at him before sitting up right and pulling my shirt over my head, leaving myself in nothing but my black bra and sweats. Something told me he was in heaven, maybe it was his lusty yet dreamy look that his eyes had taken, maybe it was the fact that I could feel him hard and ready against my thigh, or maybe it was the fact that I wanted this to happen and he was not enjoying it I would have been devastated. Leaning over until our lips brushed lightly together, I reached behind me and unclasped my bra letting it fall between us, Mason's breathe hitched and he wiggled a little bit under me. Boy, he was excited and as soon as he shifted his demin clad erection rubbed against my wet core, I could feel my excitement soaking the cotton of my underwear and my Victoria secret sweats did nothing to hide it from Mason. I grinded myself down onto his hardness earning a choked moan from him, god I loved that sound. I did it again but this time only earned a slight groan, my hair was surrounding us and I was lost in those sea blue eyes. He ran his hands up my sides until they rested just under my breasts, I nodded and he moved his hands further up, holding my supple breasts in his hands and squeezing gently. My breathe hitched, god that felt good, I leaned back and put my hands on his showing him what I wanted, I set a faster pace and eventually dropped my hands to his chest, he ran his thumb across my pebbled nipple, I threw my head back and moaned. This felt great, his hands were like fire, and everywhere they touched, heated up that section of me. Again I grinded down into him only this time he lifted his hips to meet me halfway and then he lost it, before I even knew what was happening I was under him again and my pants were being drug down my legs as he kissed my neck and the valley of my chest. My pants hit the ground as he tugged his shirt over his head; he leaned down and looked at me before speaking,

"Rose, I—I've um, never even been this far with a girl, I want to help you but I want to do it right…" He paused for a few moments as he blushed before speaking again, "Show me?"

I nodded my head and took his hand, leading it down my stomach and coming o a stop at the juncture between my thighs, he gulped and in turn I nodded. I let go of his hand and he slid my cotton panties down my legs and I kicked them off. He finally looked at me and gasped when he did, his eyes were trained on my shaved and glistening sex like it was the best thing he had ever seen, I grabbed his hand, impatience over-throwing all valid thought and drug it over my hips and down to my folds. "Touch me, Mase. Please."

He needed no further instructions as he pressed his fingers into my folds and immediately found my clit, thank heavens for anatomy class, although he was moving quickly the pressure on my clit was enough to make me arch into him. I moaned loudly and he jumped and pulled his finger away,

"Rose, I'm sorry I….I don't want to hurt you." I smiled; he was so considerate even with his jeans tented to an extreme and his eyes clouded with lust. I decided then that as much as I wanted those slim fingers inside me, Mason needed encouragement and I could give him just that. I pushed his shoulders and flipped us over, running my fingers down his chest until I reached the button on his jeans; I looked up with hesitant eyes and saw his eyes closed and his mouth parted in the sexiest way ever. I flicked the button through the small space and pulled the zipper down, part of me hoped he would be going commando, easy access and the other part of me wanted to tease him a bit longer. I pulled his jeans down his legs and he eagerly kicked them off, I noticed the tent in his boxers, god, I wanted what was under those plaid school-boyish boxers. I bent over and kissed his stomach causing his breathing to pick up, I kissed down to his hipbones and kissed both taut sides before pulling the band of his boxers up slightly with my teeth, my fingers dipped in either side as well and I began pulling them down. Taking in the scene before me, I watched as the most private part of him was revealed to me, his erection sprang for its confines, and his mushroom shaped head hitting his stomach lightly. Glancing up I noticed his fist clenched at his side, neither of us had ever done this and his self-control was faltering, on a whim I reached out and took him in my hand. He reacted automatically by sucking his breath in and his stomach muscles clenching, I moved my hand up and down with a loosened grip, staring in awe as a small amount of fluid leaked from the slit of his erection,

"Rose," I looked up, he was biting his lip I looked at him questioningly before he finished, "your grip, tighten it up a little and I will love you even more than I do."

I chuckled and tightened my grip on him stroking with more determination, his hands ran down his own body before resting on my shoulders, I thought suddenly about tasting him. My mouth on him while his hands twisted in my raven locks, afraid I'd loose my confidences I brought my mouth to him and kissed his head lightly, instantly he arched into me, I knew I had done something right so I swiped my tongue across the slit and it was over quicker than it began, his hot cum shot on my neck and the top of my breasts, seeing as he had tried to push me away before I swallowed it probably thinking I did not really want to, that's not the case, I did. He looked away blushing a bright shade of red and sat up against my headboard. I crawled up to him, his mess all over my chest, and turned his head with my hands. I smiled at him, I did not know what else to do, he swallowed loudly and opened his mouth, I placed my finger over his lips and then did the only logical thing I could to keep the heat between us brewing, I ran that same finger through the mess across my breasts and brought it to my lips, licking it off slowly but surely. It was bitter but it was not terrible, pure animal lust crossed his face and before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed.

We didn't go all the way but we pleased each other and explored our bodies and pleasures, I now know that Dimitri Belikov was nothing and never will be anything to me, Laying in Mason Ashford's arms felt right and its exactly where I wanted to be, whether it lasted or not, I was where I belonged, where I would love being for quite sometime. It was good, no, it was great.

*A\N: I wish Mase and Rose would have gone all the way. Not only would it have been sweet.(: It would have most likely saved poor Mason's life.


End file.
